One big tornament
by MikieJoe
Summary: Ash enters a new Pokemon League, with all of his opponents the Pokedex holders. How will he defeat them all and who is the new evil controlling the Gear Station. Possible Advanceshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my 1st Pokemon Fanfic. This fanfic was inspired by the Pokemon Apokelipse trailer that appeared on Youtube back in december. As I said this is my first Pokemon fic so be nice. (Oh and there's an Oc in this who has a team that is the exact same as mine but I'll give the details when the time comes).**

Red stood at the edge of Mt. Silver looking down at the Kanto region. His faithful Pikachu, Pika stood on his shoulder and his Venasaur (Saur) and Poliwrath (Poli) stood next to him. His turned away from the cliff edge and walked to the Pokemon Center. He got his Ferow and flew off.

Green stood on his gym leaders platform. _Damn another day goes by and there's no challangers. _He thought before ushering the trainers in his gym out and locking up. He made his way to Pallet Town. Half way there he received a call on his PokeGear.

"Hello? Green?" It was Red.

"Yes Red." Green sighed, half with sadness and half with relief. Relief because he get's to see his friend Red again after half a year and sadness because it's Red and he's a pain.

"Have you heard about the new Pokemon League in the Unova Region?"

"No"

Red explained about the league. It was in Nibisa City and only to the top trainers from all over the world. Red also said that he recieved a call from the person in charge inviting himself, Green and Blue to the league. Gold, Silver and Crystal also got one. Apparently they sent one to all the Pokedex holders. The catch was they would battle the challangers like the Gym leaders and the Elite Four. Green accepted and continued on route to Pallet town after the conversation.

Ash Ketchum stood on a fence over looking Professor Oak's Pokemon habitat, talking to his Pokemon friends. Pikachu stood next to him thugging at his leg. Ash looked at the Flyer for the new Pokemon League in the Unova region that was sent to him. _Who to choose? Who to choose?_ Ash repeated the question in his head.

Ash looked around to see a girl standing on the fence to. It took less than a minute to recognise her.

"May!" Ash shouted. His Pikachu jumping with shock.

"Ash!" The girl shouted back. They hugged each other and Pikachu chirped a delighted "PIKA"

"How have you been?" Ash asked.

To answer May showed her newest Johto Grand Festival Ribbon and gave a most obvious egaggerated version that made her out to be he strongest Coodinator and Drew accepted his while crying on his knees in defeat.

Ash showed his new Sinnoh badges without being asked and gave closer to the truth stories of his various victories (of course he forgot to mention his losses to Paul ) _A.N. For the record I have no idea how Ash would lose to Paul if his Pikachu is like level 100 at least. His Squirtle was 40+ when he got it because it knew Hydro Pump. Still Red's Bulbasaur knew Solarbeam at level 5._ Ash completly forgetting why he came to Oak's lab walked with May to his house.

Ruby sat down in the surprisingly comfortable chairs of the Hoenn's new magnet train. The magnet train was made 6 months ago to connect the Oblivia region with the hoenn. It used special tracks that allow it to ride on water. Sapphire sat down across from him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" Ruby replied.

"Why are we going to the Oblivia Region?"

"I thought it would be a beautiful destination for some R and R."

Sapphire stared at Ruby noting that he had a scew lose and a very ifeminate one tightened.

About halfway through the journey Ruby got up to explore the train. Sapphire remained in her seat deep in thought. _I wonder what she thinking?_ Ruby thought. Ruby stepped into the neighbouring carraige. This carraige was empty. Feeling suspious he continued onto the next one which was also empty. Suddenly, a cry for help rang through the train. Ruby ran to the source.

Ruby gasped as he entered Sapphire and his carraige. In the carraige was a tall man in a black trench coat and hat wereing sun-glasses. He had a gun pressed up againist Saphire's head and another restraining her. Ruby called out her name and the man looked at him. Sapphire's teeth were gritted and she was cursing the mans existance in her head.

The man scanned Ruby and noticed his Pokeballs. "Give me your Pokemon," the man spoke in a clear, slow voice. "or the girl dies."

Ruby stood frozen in shock. "NOW!" the man shouted. Ruby slowly moved his hand slowly down to his Pokeballs and looked down at them. He stared into the eyes of his Pokemon.

"DON'T!" Sapphire shouted. The man struck Sapphire over the head to which she let out a very animal like growl. Ruby, not wanting to see Sapphire hit again slowly placed his Pokeballs on the ground. The man ordered Sapphire to pick them up; she told the man to go *cough* himself, but the man pointed the gun directly at her temple. Sapphire sighed in defeat and bent down to pick up the Pokeballs. Suddenly, Sapphire sent out a punch which hit the man right between the eye's momenteryly blinding him. She took the gun from him and passed it to Ruby, who held it the wrong way barely holding onto struck the man in different area's before he passed out. Sapphire smiled at Ruby trimphantly.

Suddenly, the train came to a stop. Both Ruby and Sapphire rushed over to the nearest window. Outside the window was the Unova Region's Battle Subway. Both Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other with a puzzeled look and got off the train.

Blue paused to look around her. She was in a desert surrounded by sand, sand and more sand. She sighed and checked her PokeGear. _Nimbasa City is supposed to be straight ahead. But I can't see anything in this storm. _she thought and headed straight on.

A young man walked away from Route 16. His clothes slightly ripped and his face covered in mud. _Next time use Fly_ he thought to himself and ran as fast as he could to the Pokemon Center. Here he released his Pokemon.

A Gyrados, Blaziken, Rampardos, Dusknoir, Steelix and Muk came out. "All right guys, today we will take on the Gear Station challenge and win. We've trained long and hard so let's show it to the world. He fantised about him with a fist pumped in the air surrounded by his team with a banner saying CHAMPION! above him. He wished his Pokemon good night and headed to bed.

A man in a long cape stood on a balcony over looking the Unova just as Red's Ferrow touched down. He smiled evilly._ Soon my plan will take action and no-one will be able to stop it._ His thoughts were interupted by a small old man who came up from behind him as quiet as a mouse.

"Excuse me sir, but I've bad news." the man's voice shook, his employer was a very intimdating man.

"Yes." he replied clearly with a small lisp.

"Some of the Pokedex holders haven't arrived just yet. We have people searching for them."

"Don't worry, Sauka, they will, dead or alive." this was followed by an extremely evil laugh.

**Okay, what do you think? The boy without a name so far is the Oc. Anyway tell me your opinions just don't flame. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed or got an alert or added as a favourite! I'm writing this chapter just for you! By the way what do you think the Oc should be called I should say he's based on me! So yeah… Anyway the reason I took such a HUGE break was because I started reading and Watching DEATH NOTE! And there was Spring Break in Sicily. Va bene. I'll start. (Oh and don't expect chapters that often because of exams. God I hate them!**

The evil looking man plunked himself downon a comfortable looking chair his Throh and Sawk stood next to him. He grinned at the beaten old man who was in chains across from him.

"Let's continue. Were is the Blade of Mewthree." He said slowly adding a hint of venom to the word Mewthree.

The old man coughed blood and looked up at the evil looking man. "I told you Mewthree is a Pokémon that lives in Cyber Space there is know evidence it ever appeared here on Earth and definitely not in the Unova."

The evil man frowned. "Wrong Answer." He pointed at the man and his Sawk walked over to him. It kneed him in the neck fatally damaging the old mans windpipe. The Sawk looked at the man with eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

"You will die in thirty seconds if you do not give me the answer."

"I will! Please spare my life!" the old man shouted. The evil man grinned evilly.

Meanwhile, in Nimbasa City, the Pokedex holders who had arrived in Unova had all met up in the Pokémon Center. It was 1:00 A.M and Ruby and Sapphire had just come in the door.

"So," Green was the first to speak. "anyone know why we were sent here."

"Because we are the best trainers in the whole world!" Red shouted. A certain trainer from Pallet town overheard this and approached Red and his gang with May following behind him.

"Sorry, I just heard what you said and" Ash said to Red. "I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

This shocked all of the Pokedex holders who started muttering things like "He's screwed and this kid's cocky, he would get on very well with Red."

"Alright!" Red pumped a fist in the air. "Bring it on, do you want to battle right now, or what?" Ash told Red to meet him outside in 30 minutes. Ash headed straight to the P.C. and made a connection with Professor Oaks Lab and he sent over some Pokémon. He told Professor Oak that he just met a trainer claiming to be the best and that he was going to kick his ass.

Ash met Red in the Pokémon Centers garden, battle place. Ruby was the referee.

"This will be a 3 on 3, Standard Pokémon Battle. The battle between, Pokémon Trainer Red from Pallet Town and uh, uh." Ruby stopped and asked Ash for his name and birth town.

"Okay then! Ash Ketchem from Pallet town will start now!"

"Go Vee!" Red sent out his Espeon.

"Go Pikachu!"

Vee came out of his Poke ball and threw up his tail in a dazzling show of psychic powers. Pikachu demonstrated his electricity by shocking stones so they broke and floated in the air.

"A Pikachu?" Red looked surprised, "awesome!" he laughed as Red's own Pika climbed onto his back.

"Okay, Pikachu use thunder bolt!" yelled Ash

"Vee use Psychic!"

Pikachu being the faster of the two go his attack in first and damaged Vee. But Vee's Psychic attack threw Pikachu into the air and tossed him over to Ruby, knocking him out.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled.

"Nice attack Vee! But your health is a little low; we should work on your special defense when this battle is over. _That Pikachu, its amazing strength!_

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Red wins round one. Trainers may now change Pokémon." Said Ruby as he danced to some imaginary beat.

Ash collected Pikachu and gave him to May asking her to bring him to Nurse Joy. He looked through the Pokémon he brought with him. _Okay then, what to use…?_

"Shotgun!" shouted Red and through his poke ball. "Saur, come on out!"

"Okay then, Infernape. I choose you!" yelled Ash as he threw his Poke ball.

Venasaur came out with a roar and stomped onto the ground causing it to crack. Infernape pounded the ground sending up pillars of fire on his arms.

"Use Mach punch!" yelled Ash.

"Saur use sweet scent!" Red called out to his second Pokémon

Infernape launched himself at Saur, but the smell of sweet scent caught his nose and he was distracted.

"Now leech seed!"

The seed was released from Saur's flower and released a vine as it wrapped around Infernape, this caught and binded Infernape and started to sap his health.

Ash called for Infernape to break out of it with Flame Wheel, Infernape spun and spun and spun until the flames burnt through the vines.

Red cursed, and Saur stood there stunned.

"Saur use Razor Leaf!" Leaves from Saur's flower flew out in all directions but they all had the same target, Infernape.

"Infernape use flamethrower!"

"Nape!" shouted Infernape as a massive amount of fire left his mouth, burning all the leaves and hurt Saur.

"Saur you know what to do!"

Saur nodded and released his Frenzy Plant! Which seriously damaged Infernape, who was breathing heavily after the attack.

"Finish this Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Ash pointed at his Pokémon's target.

Flames engulfed Infernape and he charged at Saur seriously damaging him and knocking him out.

"SAUR!" Red ran over to his Pokémon. "You where awesome, get some rest."

"Venasaur is unable to battle, Ash wins round 2." Ruby danced again and Red tossed Saurs Poke ball to whoever caught it, Sapphire ran jumped and grabbed it with ease. She ran back to the Pokémon Centre and went up to Nurse Joy.

Ash had chosen his Pokémon, "I choose you, Glalie!" When Glalie appeared from his poke ball he froze Ash and giggled. Infernape who was still not in his poke ball melted the Ice for Ash.

"Pika! Its your turn!" Pika appeared and used Iron Tail on the ground creating a crack.

"Lets go!"

**Oh what a nice place to end it on. Haha, thanks for those who reviewed the last time! I hope you review again!**


End file.
